Time Lords
Summary The Time Lords are a race in Doctor Who, of which the series' protagonist, The Doctor, is a member. Time Lords are so named for their command of time travel technology and their non-linear perception of time. The Time Lords were been destroyed by the Last Great Time War against their arch-nemesis The Daleks. The Time Lords developed a culture of custodianship and time-related technologies based on this perception which includes strictly controlled space/time travel machines and monitoring devices to travel through time and to prevent time from being subverted or abused—although actual action was described as rare in practice due to their traditional policy of strict non-interference and neutrality. They can act to manipulate timelines of a wide range of events and individuals, so long as they do not cross back into their own timeline. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically | High 7-A | High 4-C | At least 3-C, likely Higher | Unknown | At least ' 4-C', likely High 3-A, High 1-C (With TARDISes) | Low 1-C | High 1-C | Unknown Name: Timelords Origin: Doctor Who Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Unknown Powers and Abilities Peak Human, Regeneration (High-Low), Longevity (Each regeneration cycle could last for about 1000 years), Can exist outside of localized time loops, and are merely only weakened when their past selves are taken or erased outside of the time-line, Minor Resistance to the energy of the Time Vortex for a few seconds, telepathy, mind control, many poisons, and forms of radiation, Biological Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Telekinesis, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Telepathy | Time Travel, Time Manipulation (can lock enemies in a time loop or outside time, freeze time, put themselves out of sync of the time-line to be hidden, and warp the time vortex to their use), reality warping (removed magic from their universe), Can make bombs that irradiate space-time, BFR, Void Manipulation, The ability to abuse the Uncertainty Principle to make technology that dodges all projectiles, Can detect where a time travelling ship will go, Spatial Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Shapeshifting Attack Potency: Standard= Street level physically (Should be comparable to The Doctor, who could knock down steel doors and make dents to a diamond wall) | Mountain level with Parallel Cannons (Fires out focused neutrinos which cause quantum shattering, annihilating matter. It can cut and boil off mountain-tops and can eat a hole through a planet in hours) | Large Star level (Black stars can annihilate 1,000,000,000 km of space) | Ar least Galaxy level (It is stated weapons in the Time Lord arsenal can take apart galaxies), likely with other tech | Unknown for many devices (Most technologies durability, used temporal abilities which negate or warp their enemy from the time vortex or reality) |-|Super Weapons = Unknown with the De-Mat Gun (Removed entire things from all of reality) | High Universe level with The Cold (This substance can be used to tear out giant chunks of the space-time continuum and push into another reality where it is annihilated) | High Complex Multiverse level with the Armageddon Sapphire (considered the ultimate weapon by the Gallifreyans, capable of tearing reality apart and causing the Higher Place to collapse into Calabi-Yau Space.) | High Complex Multiverse level with the Ultimate Sanction (Was going to destroy the entire Time Vortex) | Unknown with The Moment (Was going to destroy everything inside the Last Great Time War) |-|Tardis = At least Star level (TARDIS' can burn up Stars for power and tow white dwarf stars) | High Universe level with scalpels (TARDISes can slice off portions of the universal space-time continuum, and set them adrift into the Void) | High Multiverse level+ (The TARDIS exists coterminally on 5 dimensional levels) | High Complex Multiverse level (TARDISes contain 11-dimensional matrixes, the Master and Doctor's TARDISes when working together defeated the Quantum Archangel, and War TARDISes are powered by hundreds of Mini-Eyes of Harmony) |-| Other = Low Complex Multiverse level with Artron Cannons and Klypstromic Warheads (They could use these weapons to destroy Chronovores and irradiate portions of the time vortex for millions of years) | High Complex Multiverse levels with Transduction Barriers (the Time Lords can create 10-dimensional transduction barriers for protection) Speed: Unknown. FTL+ reactions via this calculation. (Stated to have reactions 10 times faster than humans also) | MFTL+ with Space Travel (A type-40 TARDIS was able to cross 250,000,000 light years in 10 minutes for the movie. can travel all across space and outside of the universe.) | Immeasurable with some higher technologies (When dealing with the Time Vortex and higher dimensions) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Wall Class | High Complex Multiversal Durability: Street level (Should be comparable to The Doctor) | TARDISes are High Multiverse level+ (They exist coterminally on 5-realtive dimensions to be indestructable) | High Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Unknown Range: Unknown | Varies | High Complex Multiversal Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Unknown Abilities, Techniques, and Attacks, and Technologies: |-|Timelord Abilities= *'Regeneration:' When a Time Lord is dying, he has the ability to regenerate himself into a new body, but with a differing personality and appearance. However, if a Time Lord is killed before or while regenerating, he dies for good *'Immunity to Time Loops:' A Time Lord can exist out of localized time-loop and recognize when one is going on *'Symbiotic Nucleus:' Part of Time Lord cells that allowed for safe time travel.It gives them bodily regeneration, the ability to symbiotically link to a TARDIS and the ability to survive for short periods in the Vortex without immediate dissolution. This nucleus make it so that Time Lords are ‘mapped’ onto the Vortex by their genetic investiture. This means, in effect, that a Time Lord’s ‘reality’ is very solid, and as a consequence is that much harder to change or erase. to serve earlier incarnations out of their respective timelines serves only to weaken a Time Lord rather than erase them outright, and the Blinovitch Limitation field around a time-knapped earlier incarnation is so strong that it is very difficult to do any permanent harm to them. *'Temporal Resistance:' Time Lords are naturally abundant with Chronon Energy which gives the ability to survive many time distortions as they exist above time to a small degree. They are able to withstand and exist outside the slowing or acceleration of time by such energy, and can walk through time barriers *'Resistance to Electrocution:' Can resist electric whips which burn humans into steaming skeletons, or electrified cards that kill humans *'Control over their biology:' They can tell and control over their biological structure to a molecular level *'Higher Senses:' A time lord can sense and feel the very earth moving and rotating. Can sense other parts of the light spectrum such as ultraviolet light and microwaves. They can visibly see higher and lower and other dimensional levels. *'Mind Abilities:' Very resistant to psychic abilities and able to trap conceptual entities within their minds with enough prep *'Memory Dump:' Time lords can instantly download or upload any information he likes with a headbutt, which he considers to be vastly unpleasant. Considering this is the doctor's mind, this could be a potentially devastating technique as humans can't handle a Gallifreyan's psyche very well. *'Memory Manipulation:' Can erase all of a person's memories |-|"Conventional" Weapons= *'Time Destructors:' Bombs usually used by Daleks which were used during the Time War for stealth missions, or by Dreadnoughts. They could reverse and accelerate the flow of time at a devastating rate and use it to tear apart solar systems. *'Parallel cannons:' Were powerful weapons of war that fired a point hole towards another part of the universe into the nova of an anti-sun. This allowed the neutrinos from that dimension to pass into the normal one. The tear opened like a deluge. Physics worked differently there and the neutrinos destroyed anything they encountered. *'Time Torpedoes:' used to trap a target in a temporal holding pattern, a locked second where the target could be frozen in time for centuries. Alternatively, they could create a stasis bubble around a target, immobilizing them but leaving them conscious of their situation. *'Chronon Mines:' A type of mine which were used as a weapon during the Last Great Time War, possessing the ability to send their targets back in time. *'Chronic Tripwires:' Tripwires that can rapidly evolve Dalek ships into dust *Explosive charges that can shut down the Dalek Path Web *'The Hush:' A weapon built to destroy anything that made sound. *'Clockwork Bacteria:' Clockwork bacteria was a disease capable of ravaging machines such as automobiles. |-|Super Weapons= *'Armageddon Sapphire:' considered the ultimate weapon by the Gallifreyans, capable of tearing reality apart and causing the Higher Place to collapse into Calabi-Yau Space. *'De-Mat Gun:' Also called the Dematerialisation Gun, was a powerful weapon of the Time Lords. It could remove the target from space-time, but required the Great Key of Rassilon to arm it. *'Validium (The Cold):' Validium was a substance created as the ultimate defence for Gallifrey by Rassilon and Omega and had great destructive potential. It was living metal that could think for itself and was capable of speech as well. When destroyed, it could reform itself. *''' Ultimate Sanction :' A last resort move of the Timelords during the Time War; creates a paradox so severe that the resulting spatial-temporal rupture would rip the Time Vortex apart, and the multiverse would end. As this would be a suicidal measure, Rassilon devised a way of allowing the Time Lords to escape the disintegration of Creation by having the whole race shed their corporeal bodies and become creatures of consciousness alone, ones that would escape the effects of time and of cause and effect. *'The Moment:' Was the most powerful and most dangerous weapon in all of creation, described as the Galaxy Eater, which the Doctor intended to use to end the Last Great Time War. The Moment was capable of destroying Gallifrey, Daleks and whole galaxies within a single moment, hence its given name.Additionally, the Moment was able to create tears in the fabric of creation called time fissures that would allow people and objects to pass from one time period to another, possessing a trans-dimensional awareness of the past and future. |-|TARDIS technology= *'Standard''' **'Interior Dimensional Control:' A TARDIS is bigger on the inside than the outside. It can have rooms large enough to hold small galaxies and entire worlds **'Space-time manipulation:' The Doctor and the Master's TARDIS were able to effectively weaponize their space/time wake to use as weapons against the Quantum Archangel, while breaking through interdimensional barriers to BFR it. It is able to ride on the expansion of the space-time continuum while flying. **'Stasis Halos' Able to block off a heat signature even when the surrounding heat was 0.0000000000001 Kelvins **'Telepathic Circuits:' Can be used to telepathically contact other people, and even catch and hold conceptual entities such as the Shift **'Weather Manipulation:' The TARDIS can mess with weather to make the area snow **'Temporal Grace:' The state in which the interior of TARDISes existed. Supposedly, it ensured no weapons could be used inside a TARDIS. It was linked to the TARDIS' telepathic circuits, and when fully functional, it would negate all hostile and aggressive actions within the ship. **'Chameleon Circuit:' Let's a TARDIS appear in the form of something from the time era it has landed in. Also can be used to hide a Time Lord's identity for a temporary span of time. *'War TARDISes' **'Time Torpedoes:' used to trap a target in a temporal holding pattern, a locked second where the target could be frozen in time for centuries. Alternatively, they could create a stasis bubble around a target, immobilizing them but leaving them conscious of their situation. **'Time Destructors:' Bombs usually used by Daleks which were used by Dreadnoughts. They could reverse and accelerate the flow of time at a devastating rate and use it to tear apart solar systems. **Able to knock out things outside of the Time Vortex |-|Other= *'Z-Caps:' Small devices which can stop time over a short radius *'Uncertainty Suits:' Suits that use primitive time manipulation techniques and the uncertainty principle to make the user dodge attacks *Can remove their enemies from time by putting them into timeloops, or outright removing them from existance all together *The Timelords used reality warping to completely removed magic from the Universe Notable Individuals: * The Doctor * The Master * Omega * Rassilon * The Rani Key: Standard Time Lord Abilities and Technologies | Super Weapons | TARDIS | Other Technologies Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Downstreamers (Manifold Trilogy) Downstreamers Profile (Note: This was Pre-FCV Downstreamers) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Doctor Who Category:Races Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:TV Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Time Lords Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 1 Category:Unknown Tier